


Off Limits

by kennagirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennagirl/pseuds/kennagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Puckerman boys talk girls, one in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Limits

**Author's Note:**

> Found [this promo photo](https://pmctvline2.files.wordpress.com/2012/11/408glee_thanksgiving_scene14_0030_.jpg) today while surfing the web during class and a plot bunny bit and demanded to be written before the episode aired tonight.

Sitting across from his half-brother in BreadstiX was not how Jake expected the Monday evening before Thanksgiving to go, but Puck insisted on taking him out for some “brotherly bonding.” He wasn’t sure how much bonding was going to actually happen, but he was always down for a free meal. “So, there any special chick or you keeping your eye open?”

Nothing much had happened with Marley since their date, but he didn’t feel like getting sympathy or more advice. “There’s one I saw today. Blonde, gorgeous, probably graduated last year.”

“Really? She home for Thanksgiving?”

“Yeah, pretty sure she used to be a Cheerio if the way she was talking with Sylvester means anything.” He smirked. “Thought I might turn on the charm if she shows up tomorrow and see how it goes.”

“You catch a name?”

“I think Coach Sylvester called her Q, but that’s all I got.”  He wasn’t expecting that to make Puck choke on his food. “You okay?”

Puck took a long drink of his tea. “Dude, no.”

“What?”

“No. She’s off-limits. Like, a thousand percent off-limits.” Apparently that was his final word because he dug back into his spaghetti.

“Why? Some bro code thing?” Jake barely kept himself from rolling his eyes. “I get that you hooked up with half the girls in school, but if I’m not allowed to go after the ones you’ve already been with, I’m kinda screwed, and not in the good way.”

“It’s not that,” he said with a full mouth. “Quinn’s a special case.”

“How? You sleep with her twice or not at all?”

Puck chuckled darkly. “No, just the once.”

“Then what?”

Instead of answering, Puck pulled his phone out of his pocket and started messing with it. After a long minute, he set it down face up and said, “So, you’re kind of an uncle.”

Jake wasn’t sure what that had to do with anything, but the pieces quickly fell into place. “Wait…”

“Yeah.”

“When?”

“Sophomore year.” He pushed his phone across the table. “Her name’s Beth. Her adopted mom sends me pictures and lets me see her sometimes.”

Flipping through the pictures, Jake noticed something. “She looks a lot like you. Except for the hair.”

“She’s got the Puckerman knack for getting into trouble, too.” Puck smiled, a real smile. “Every e-mail I get, there’s some new adventure. I wouldn’t trade her for anything, but if I could take away all the hell we went through for her to be here, I would.” Jake handed back the phone and Puck smiled at the screen once more before putting it away. “Quinn’s already been fucked over by one Puckerman. She doesn’t really deserve to have it happen again.”

Jake held up his hands. “Don’t worry, I get it. Not even gonna think about going there anymore.”

“Good.” They both turned back to their food before Puck said, “I feel like I should be giving you some kind of life lesson about using condoms or not sleeping with your best friend’s girl.”

He snorted and took another bite. “I’m not stupid.”

“No, just sixteen.”

“How about,” Jake said, fighting the urge to snap back, “instead of bonding with feelings, we go to the arcade in the mall and I kick your ass at air hockey?”

Puck’s silly grin was infectious. “Dude, you’re on. Loser buys milkshakes.”


End file.
